


Motivation

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Speed healing or did you forget?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

*

 

"Explain what just happened back there." Roy was just barely able to keep his voice above the level of infuriated.

_Just. Barely._

"You were in trouble," Wally said matter-of-factly. He looked unconcerned as his hands stretched behind himself to trace the tattered scraps that were once the back of his Kid Flash outfit. "I saved you."

If he had not been severely bleeding and unconscious in his arms several minutes earlier, Roy would have cracked the blunt end of his bow across Wally's head without a single pang of guilt. "And you would do that _why_?"

The gaze Roy received from the younger as an answer had been a sardonic, if not amused — _Really? Really now?_ _—_ deepening Roy's scowl as well as the dim blush on his face.

"You dumped the whole bottle of sterilized fluid on the wound before it closed. Atomic Skull has been taken care of." Wally raised an eyebrow at him. "What is the issue here, Roy?"

His nonchalance about the subject of his own safety only… brought Roy further up and brushing that line between infuriated and, well, _okay_ he was just.

"You don't _hot dog_ stunts like that, you dumbass." He growled, as Wally continued to scrupulously inspect the damage on his outfit on the ledge of the sidewalk with both of his hands, "You could have been… seriously hurt or worse."

" _Speed healing_ or did you forget?"

Roy's eyebrows knit.

"Atomic radiation exposure to the wound before it closed?" he asked automatically, cautiously.

"Built up an immunity," Wally countered, and the older couldn't tell if he had been joking or not. "Not to worry, it's science." An unassuming smile. Wally's fingers twitched in his almost buzz cut red hair.

"You'll tell me if you start feeling rotten tonight…" There was no inquiry to Roy's tone. But there had been… a suggestion of _guilt_.

Wally's smile morphed into a full-blown grin as he lifted himself to his feet to bounce on his heels in place, smacking his lips wetly against Roy's stubbled jaw line, and nodded.

"Guess I'm lucky to have such a concerned boyfriend."

Roy rolled his eyes slightly, glancing away and hooking a protective arm around Wally's waist as the sounds of police sirens distanced.

"… _Cornball_."

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> YJAM Prompt:
> 
> "There are a lot of people rescuing Wally prompts going around, but not enough Wally saving his friends prompts, and in comic canon he's saving them a lot.
> 
> So what I want is Roy getting into a tight spot and Wally saving him. I'll leave that open to whatever interpretation you want.
> 
> Bonus: If Wally gets hurt doing it, maybe by taking a shot for Roy or covering him when the building collapses or something along those lines because, hey, he heals faster and he'd rather it be him than his buddies. Cue Roy feeling bad about it and Wally just shrugging it off.
> 
> Double Bonus: If we can get some shipping up in here. I really do love me some Roy/Wally and there isn't enough of it. "


End file.
